


𝐁𝐄𝐍𝐄𝐅𝐈𝐓𝐒 | 𝘬. 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢

by trippycxm (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trippycxm
Summary: ⚠️𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜⚠️𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨, 𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙣𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚✦✧✦✧𝘺/𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴; 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 '𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴'✦✧✦✧𝘴𝘩𝘦/𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘴 + 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘥𝘺𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘱𝘩𝘪𝘢, 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘨𝘦, 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘵✦✧✦✧𝙞 𝙙𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙠𝙮𝙪 𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙮 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨, 𝙞 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙤𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙘
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You draw on your paper ignoring what the teacher is saying. She's been talking about her baby for the past twenty minutes.

"Y/n," you hear a whisper from behind you. You ignore it and continue drawing. A few minutes go by before you hear another whisper and feel a tap on your shoulder.

"Fuck, Yamaguchi, what?" You turn around facing them.

"Sorry, Tsuki wants you," they point behind them. You look away from them and see Tsuki staring at you. You raise an eyebrow at him.

He mouths the words, "I wanna go to lunch." You roll your eyes and turn back around.

Don't bother me about stupid shit; you send him a text. You watch as he starts typing, then randomly stops. He's leaving you on read. The bell rings and everyone around you jumps out of their seat rushing out the door.

"Finally," Tsuki groans. You turn around and watch him get up. He reaches his arms up and stretches. His shirt lifts up and you see his v-line.

"You're staring," Yamaguchi waves a hand in your face. You stick you tongue out and grab your bag and get reader to leave.

"We're going to Ukai's shop, right?" Tsuki asks.

"No, we're going to the lunch room," you roll your eyes. You and Yamaguchi walk ahead of Tsuki rushing to meet the rest of the team.

"It was just a question brat," he mumbles.

"What was that?" You take a quick glance at him before looking straight ahead.

"I said you're a brat," he leans forward screaming in your ear. You smack him and cover your nose.

"Go brush your teeth," your voice comes out nasally.

"Go workout, fatass."

"That's why you're brother never made it on the team," you say smacking him again. He looks at you with his jaw dropped. You hear Yamaguchi laughing next to you. Tsuki doesn't say anything, he just puts on his headphones. You smile in victory and open the doors to the gym.

"Hey, everybody, your favorite slut is here," you twirl and bow.

"Second favorite," Suga throws a poki stick at you.

"I said what I said," you dodge it hearing the stick collide with Tsuki's glasses.

"You're really trying to die today, aren't you?" He puts his headphones in his bag and starts walking up to you.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he grabs your waist and throws you over his shoulder.

"Too bad," he smacks your thigh and starts running around the room with you.

"I'll kill you, Tsuki!" You hit his back trying not to throw up.

"I'll throw you out the window right now. Try me," you hear him opening the window on the gyms balcony.

"Shit, you made my contact fall out." He places you on the floor, "fuck, I'm sorry." He bends down on the floor and starts looking for it. You stare at him in amusement waiting for him to realize how dumb he looks.

"Wait," he pauses. "Since when do you wear contacts?" You shake your head jumping on his. "Oof," he lets out a groan.

You laugh at the sound, "you sounded like a roblox character." You feel yourself losing breath and try to catch your breath. Instead of inhaling you snort and start laughing harder.

"You fucking pig," he laughs pushing you off him. You fall on the ground and hold the side of your stomach.

"Fuck, Tsuki, it hurts," tears start to blur your vision.

"That's what she said," he slaps his hand on the floor laughing. You both stay there killing yourself laughing over nothing.

"Fuck, Tsuki, it's too much," you start feeling real pain from the laughter.

"I have to say it."

"Don't say it."

"That's what she said." You erupt into another fit of snorts, tears, pain, and laughter.

"Oh my god,," you finally start calming down. Tsuki lays on the ground breathing heavy staring at the ceiling.

"That was good," he chuckles once more wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It was," you sigh laying your head on his chest.

"My stomach hurts."

"Mine too, I think I just burned like 30 calories."

"Your metabolism isn't that fast, don't forget that you're fat," he says. You roll your eyes and sit up. You look down at your stomach seeing folds. You know he's joking but sometimes it still hurts.

"Don't do that," he sits up staring at you.

"Do what?"

"You're pretty, y/n. Everyone has stomach folds."

"You don't."

"Yeah, well I'm perfect so," he shrugs.

"Cocky, shallow, stuck-up, can't dance for shit-"

"I get it, jesus," he stands up holding his hands out for you. You grab his hands and he pulls you up, "time for food."

You guys go back down to the main level of the gym. Everyone already got food while you and Tsuki were laughing. They hand you both food and you quickly eat.

"We're going to Tokyo tomorrow, right?" Yamaguchi speaks up.

"Yes, till Sunday," Suga answers them.

"Who's sleeping where?" "Well, its only six of us going. I was able to get four rooms."

"Why do we need four?" You ask slurping noodles into your mouth.

"You and Tsuki need your own," Daichi answers for him. "Right," you nod. The conversation continues and ends with you and Tsuki arguing over who gets which room. You, Suga, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Yachi, and Tsuki were all going to Tokyo for the food truck festival. At first, it was the whole team until everyone made plans. Suga was disappointed but eventually got over it.

You had a lot of plans for the weekend. You wanted to fuck someone, you needed to. Tsuki made a bet with you about who would get laid first. The loser has to pay the others share of the dorm fees for a month.

Once all your classes are over, you go to your dorm and start packing for the trip. You aren't one of the skinnest girls or one of the most confident. Your wardrobe is full of sweatpants, hoodies, skirts, and tshirts. It's not that you're overweight, your body is just more defined.

"Y/n, please don't spend the whole day picking clothes," Suga walks in standing by the door.

"I won't," you look at the pile of clothes by the mirror. "Maybe."

"You have three hours, then we're going to by snacks," he walks back out closing the door. You recently bought a white high waisted swimsuit. Suga always tells you that white compliments your skintone. You take it out of the packaging and try it on. The tub top fully covered your double D cups since you sized up.

The bottom was more fitted around your waist and had a buckle in the middle of the waistband.

"My thighs are so exposed," you whisper. You sit on your bed and watch your thighs expand, "I hate when they do that."

You stand up and turn around. You stare at your back folds, Suga always tells you they're beautiful. You don't see them that way.

"Y/n, can I borrow-" You look away from the mirror and see Tsuki staring at your body. It wasn't the first time he had seen you. It was just the way he was looking at you.

He bites his lip, "can I borrow your charger?"

You quickly grab it from your bag and toss it to him, "next time knock, dumbass."

"Right," he takes once last look at your body before walking out the door. You take a picture of yourself and send it to Yachi.

You: Is this okay?

Yachi: Oh my god,m y/n! you look so prettie! i cant wait to match with you!

You smile at her text. You look in the mirror again. _I look so pretty._

The sun shines through the hole in the blinds landing on your eyes. You groan and turn over hoping for a few more hours of sleep.

"Wake up!" The door opens and slams against the wall behind it, "time to get going!"

Suga walks over to your window and pulls open the curtains. He turns the blinds and smiles seeing how bright it is.

"Campus is empty for a few hours, we have to move now," he claps his hands.

"I'm not going anymore," you groan and hide your head under the covers.

"I'm not going anymore," he mocks, "get your ass up and take a shower." He pulls off the covers and jumps on you.

"Oh my fuck, Suga, get off now."

He shakes his butt on top of you, "are you gonna get ready?"

"Fine, idiot, damn," you push his back making him fall on the floor. He hums satisfied with his work and crawls out closing the door.

You take do not disturb off and check your texts.

From Yachi: I lost the swimsuit

From Yamaguchi: Don't tell Yachi but I burnt her swimsuit while trying to light a candle

From Tsuki: You're not gonna believe what this idiot just did

You shake your head and put the phone next to you. It keeps vibrating from Tsuki's texts. You stand up and stretch before grabbing your phone again and heading to the bathroom. You never sleep with clothes, you sleep in a bra and underwear. Your room door bursts open with an angry Tsuki walking through.

"Why'd you leave me on read?" He faces the bed and realizes you're not there. He turns around facing the bathrooms open door and pauses.

"What'd I tell you about knocking?" You cross your arms.

He doesn't say anything, he just continues staring at your body. You start feeling insecure knowing he could see all your stretch marks.

"Did you need something?" You ask wanting him to leave.

"Um, no, it's fine."

"Then can you go?"

He nods and quickly walks out of your room. You turn to the side and look at the mirror. Your thighs and stomach are covered in stretch marks. Yamaguchi tells you that they're like battlescars that don't bleed. You told them it doesn't make sense.

You take off your underwear and turn on the shower as high as it goes. Suga made sure it didn't go high enough to peel skin because of what happened last time. You step in the shower and sit on the floor pulling your knees to your chest.

"Alexa, play my shower playlist," you yell.

"Now playing, drown to this by y/s/u on Spotify."

You close your eyes and listen to the music imagining rain. Showers were like an escape for you. Being able to sit in water with no distractions, no people, just you. Water was your comfort. You scrub and use Nair to shave before getting out. You lotion and put on a black underwear set.

"I'm coming in," you hear Suga's voice. He opens your room door snd walks to the bathroom.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing, Daichi's in the shower and I got bored," he shrugs leaning on the dood frame.

"So, you came to bother me?"

"Yup," he smiles.

You listen to him talk about his plans for the trip. You put on a big tshirt and got ready to do your hair.

"Can I please do your edges today,y/n," Suga pleades. He's been begging you to let him try for the past three months.

"No, nobody touches my hair," you glare at him. You comb out your hair and get grease so you can braid it.

"I'm not nobody, I'm Suga," he smiles.

"Like I said, nobody," you chuckle.

"Bitch, I'm fabulous," he goes into a model pose. You just shake your head at him and finish braiding your hair. "At least let me choose which wig."

"Fine," you roll your eyes. Suga is a cosmetologist major, he wants to do hair and makeup for movies. He always helps you with your makeup as practice and he makes wigs for you. You're the model for his products, every single one of his products.

He comes back skipping with a shoulder length black wig. You grab it from his hand and place it on the head on your counter.

"Here," you hand him the glue.

"Mmcht, only let me touch your hair for this, fucking bullshit. Treating me like a slave," he mumbles. You laugh and sit on the toilet seat so he can work his magic.

Once he's finished, you put on a pair of black sweatpants with dinosaurs near the bottom. You pull the straps of your underwear out making them rest of your hips. You and Tsuki had the same pair, you convinced him to match with you.

In the other room, Tsuki was ranting on the phone with Yamguchi.

"I don't fucking know what to do anymore," he groans. "And on top of that, she's gonna fucking sleep with someone. I might just fucking kill them."

"Didn't you come up with the bet?" They say.

"That's not the point, the point is that y/n is about to give herself to some random nasty ass dude that's not me."

"So you're a nasty ass dude," Yamaguchi chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up and help me," Tsuki glares at his phone.

"Tell her you don't want her to sleep with anyone. It's that simple, just get those words out."

"But then she's gonna ask why," he stands up and walks to his door.

"Then tell her why," Yamaguchi says as if its easy.

"I can't," he slightly opens his door and looks at you through the crack. He sees you smiling and talking to Hinata who came to say bye. "She doesn't feel the same way."

"If you actually believe that, I can't help you," Yamaguchi hangs up the phone.

Tsuki sighs and goes back to his bed picking up his pants. He slips his legs through the holes of the dinosaur sweatpants. He puts on a white tshirt and socks before walking out.

"You look dumb," he walks up to you ruffling your hair.

"Ah! No!" Suga throws a pancake at him. "I just did that!"

"Sorry," Tsuki laughs.

"Good morning," you smile.

He stares down at you.

_God, she's so precious. Good morning, angel._

"Morning, fatass," he replies.

You pout and continue talking Hinata. You all eat the pancakes Suga makes before gathering all your stuff and going to the car. Everything gets piled on top of each other and the door gets slammed shut before anything could fall out.

"Alright," Daichi claps. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Bye, Shoyo, I love you," you hug him.

"I love you too, y/n," he burries his face in your neck. You guys have always been close, since birth.

"We have to go," Tsuki pulls you away from him.

"I can walk," you roll your eyes. You climb into the back of the car and sit by the window. Tsuki climbs in next to you before pulling the seat up.

"You're taking up all the space," he says.

"You're the reason I'm gonna kill myself one day," you kick him.

"Awe, am I really your thirteenth reason?"

"No, you're my first."

"Even better," he smiles.

"First the worst, I hope you know that," you grab a blanket and cover yourself up.

"So, killing yourself over me is dumb."

"No, you're the worst thing in my life. My only reason," you smile.

"It would be an honor to have a girl kill themselves over me."

"This is why you're single," you roll your eyes.

"That's why you disappear in the dark," he sticks his tongue out.

"Woah, okay, um," Yamaguchi tries to infervene.

"That's why you're pimple puss, racist ass bitch," you snap back.

"Suga, let's listen to music."

"Good idea," he answers. Suga turns on the music making it as loud as it can go. You turn to the window deciding to ignore Tsuki the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature content

You jump down and look around at the environment. The streets are filled with people, cars, and street shops. The building lights made it look like something out of a movie. Despite it being night, everything around you was lit up.

"I can't wait to try the food," Suga says walking up to you.

"I know, I'm excited to try Jabami shakes," you smile stretching.

"So, is this gonna be a big thing or?"

You look at Tsuki and catch him staring at you. He quickly looks away and starts talking to Yamaguchi.

"I don't even care anymore," you shrug, "he can be as petty as he wants. I don't need him for anything so it doesn't bother me."

Suga nods. Daichi hands everyone their bags and you all head into the hotel.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"We have reservations under Sawamura," he says politely.

"Found it," she reaches behind her and pulls a keychain off a hook, "rooms 211, 214, 215, and 216."

Daichi thanks her and grabs the keys.

"So, for you to be able to access the rooftop parties, you'll need a stamp."

"Why?"

"So we can confirm ages, there's alcohol so you need to be at least 20 to access the bar."

"We're all 21 or older," he says pulling out his id. You all copy his actions handing them to the lady. She gives you all red waterproof stamps.

"Alright, enjoy your stay," she smiles.

"Thank you," Daichi says. He leads you guys to the elevator and you start looking for the rooms.

"Me and Suga will take take 215 since it's near the middle," he says. He hands out the keys randomly and they head into their room.

"Let's meet in twenty minutes for the pool," Suga smiles at you.

"Alright," you watch Yachi and Yamaguchi go into their room. You unlock your door getting ready to unpack.

"Y/n," Tsuki speaks up.

You hum and look up at him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope," you shrug.

"You seem upset, though," he watches you.

"I'm fine, Tsuki, you're the one acting some type of way."

He nods and lets you go inside. You sigh walking in, you throw your bags on one of the beds.

"Can we talk about the bet, really quick?" He walks in.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you still wanna do it? Like if you don't want to we can call it off," he plays with the sides of his glasses.

"If you're scared to have sex just say that," you smile.

"I'm not," he rolls his eyes, "I just don't wanna force you to do something you don't wanna do."

"It's not like we're the ones having sex," you laugh, "I wanna do the bet. Either way, even if we call it off, I'm gonna fuck someone."

"Right," he whispers. You watch him walk out and close the door.

You go in the bathroom and put on waterproof mascara and eyeliner. The doorbell rings but you ignore it. You put on your swimsuit suit and a mesh angel dress over it.

"Open the door!" You hear Tsuki's voice.

You sigh and walk over to it. You push your feet into your slides and open the door.

"Can I help you?" You ask annoyed.

"Suga said for me to get you so we can go early," he says staring at your legs.

"For someone who calls me fat all the time, you sure love my body," you smile sarcastically.

"Whatever," he mumbles.

"You didn't deny it," you grab your bag and phone.

"Shut the fuck up."

You shake your head laughing. You both head to the elevator taking it to the top floor. You go up two staircases before reaching the roof top pool.

"Wrist please," a guard says.

You both lift up your wrists and the guard shines an led light on it. He opens the door and you walk in ahead of Tsuki.

The pool was lit by color changing led lights, everyone had either white or black swim suits. You were happy you listened to Suga for once.

"I'm gonna go find everyone else," Tsuki whispers in your ear before walking away.

You watch him squeeze between people's bodies. You walk around the other side and see Suga waving to you near the edge. You walk over to him and sit down on one of the chairs.

"I didn't think there'd be this many adults here for a food truck festival," you yell.

"It's probably because of Jabami shakes! They've been all over the news!" he yells back.

You nod and stand up to take off your coverup. You slowly pull it over your body, shaking your hips to get it off. You put the dress in your bag and look at the water.

Tsuki admires your body from across the pool. He loves everything about it, your stretch marks, your thighs, your stomach.

"She's gonna notice," Yamaguchi says from behind him.

"She's not even looking over here," he replies.

They watch you talk to a guy that walks up to you. He turns around for you to jump on his back. You hold onto him as he steps into the water.

"It's so c-cold," you shiver.

"That's the point," he laughs.

You hold onto him tighter, scared of falling in completely.

"Jeez, are you trying to kill me? Stop holding my neck so tight," you slowly move your hand father down his chest. "Now it feels like you're trying to fuck me."

You giggle and move your hand back up right below his collarbone.

"I'm gonna put you down now, are you gonna be okay?"

"Mhm," you nod. He lets go of your thighs and you climb down his back. Your feet touch the rough floor and your body gets consumed by the water.

You rub your arms trying to warm up faster.

"See, you did it," he claps.

"Fuck you," you splash water on him. He splashes water back and you guys start fighting. The people around you join in and everyone is splashing water on each other.

"Looks like she found who she's gonna use for the bet," Yamaguchi places their hand on Tsuki's shoulder.

"You don't know that."

"Unless he has a girlfriend, it's gonna be him. If you confess to her though, who knows what could happen," they try to ease him into confessing.

"No," he shakes their hand off his shoulder. He sits at the edge of the pool watching you and the guy flirt.

"I never caught your name," he says.

"I'm y/n," you smile.

"I'm Semi," he puts his hand out. You take it and pull him closer to you. He thinks you're about to kiss him but instead you shove his head underwater.

"Drown," you laugh. He grabs your waist pulling you under with him. You let out a tiny scream before water starts coming in your mouth. You push him away and you both swim to the top.

"Bitch," he coughs.

"That was funny," you laugh spitting water out of your mouth.

"You're cute," he smiles.

"I know."

He shakes his head chuckling. You notice Tsuki watching you and swim over to him.

"Why don't you come all the way in?"

"Don't feel like it," he shrugs.

"Too bad," you grab his arms pulling his body foward. He falls into the water and you go under with him.

You feel him grabbing your thighs and open your eyes. He puts his head between your legs making you sit on his shoulders before standing up.

"I hate you so much," he says catching his breath.

You laugh trying not to fall, "your face was hilarious."

"Fuck you," he shakes his hair splashing water on your stomach. He looks up at you watching you rubbing the water out of your eyes.

"I should've brought the water contacts," you whine. The chlorine is making your eyes feel itchy.

He swims towards the steps and gets out of the pull. He grips your waist tight and lifts you off his shoulders.

"Don't touch your eyes with your hands, you'll make it worse," he pulls your hands away from your hand.

"But it hurts," you whine. You lay your head on his chest and go back to rubbing your eyes.

"Let's go get the towel," he wraps his arms around you and leads you back to your seat. He makes you sit down while he grabs a towel from Suga. He kneels in front of you and moves your hands so he can help.

"Open your eyes."

You slightly open your eyes and watch him dab the water away.

"Better," he asks placing the towel down.

You nod and stand up, "I want a drink now."

You skip to the bar and wait in line.

"You're gonna be wasted after two shots," he laughs.

"Wanna bet?" You turn around and face him.

"Fifty bucks," he puts his hand between you two.

You grab it, "I'm gonna win."

"Sure you are."

"What can I get you?" a blonde-haired man asks.

"Two bottles of henny and two glasses of coke please," you tell him.

He nods and turns around to get the drinks.

"Damn, you remember our order," Tsuki looks at you.

"It's only been like a year."

He raises an eyebrow at you.

"I have good memory, shut up."

"Here you go," he places the drinks in front of you guys. You each grab one glass and one bottle heading to an open table.

You grab an extra plastic cup and poor half of the coke into it. Tsuki does the same and fills the glasses with Henny.

"Is the other bet still on?" He asks.

"Hell yeah," you look at him like he's crazy. You clink your glasses and chug down the drink.

"Fuck, it's been too long," he says scrunching up his nose.

"Let me get vodka really quick," you head back to the bar.

"Same thing?" He asks.

"No, can I have two vodka shots?" He nods and grabs two shot glasses filling them up. You smile and go back to Tsuki.

He grabs the tiny cup and poors it in his his empty glass. You follow suit and poor the rest of your Henny in it. You fill the rest with the coke your poured out earlier.

"If I get drunk first, don't let me fuck anybody."

"I promise," you put out your pinky. He links his pinky with yours and downs his drink.

The bet was pointless. Both of you got drunk after drinking two cups. You sway your hips dancing with Semi inside the pool. Tsuki was watching you downing bottle after bottle after bottle.

"Let's go to my room," Semi whispers in your ear. You shake and head and try to walk away from him, "come on. Let's go have fun."

"I am having fun," you laugh. He grabs your waist and grinds his dick against your ass.

"I mean a different kind of fun," he whispers. You scrunch up your nose and try to push him away. "Come on, babe, let's go."

He pulls you to the edge of the pool attempting to get you out, "let go of me!" He grips your waist tight trying to shut you up.

He gets you out of the pool and tries to drag you around people. His grip on your waist gets released and he loses sight of you.

You walk around trying to find Yachi and Yamaguchi but bump into Tsuki instead.

"You okay?" he asks with a concerned tone.

You shake your head holding your stomach, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

He grabs your shoulders and pushes people out of the way trying to get you to the door.

"You need help?" The guard asks. Tsuki nods and the guard picks you up. Tsuki leads him to your room.

"Thank you," Tsuki smiles.

The guard lays you on the bed and walks out of the room.

"He smelled nice," you giggle.

"You smell like shit," he glares.

"Why are you always so mean?" You pout. Tsuki doesn't respond, you sigh and start taking off your bikini bottoms.

Tsuki stands still staring at you undressing. You take off the top and throw it on the floor. You walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower.

"You should shower with me," you yell to him. You get in the tub and sit down.

Tsuki walks into the bathroom and watches you close the drain.

"We just went in the pool," he tries to unplug it.

"No," you smack his hand. He pulls it back and rubs the spot. He climbs in with his swim trunks on and sits across from you.

"You're gonna look like a prune," he says.

"This pool is too big," you whine.

"Your head is too big," he laughs.

"Its bigger than your dick, so ha," you stick your tongue out.

"How would you know?"

"I just do, it's all the little dick energy," you lift up your hands and pinch your fingers together.

"My dick isn't small," he glares at you.

"Prove it."

"No."

"If you're embarrassed to have a little dick just say that," you tease.

He shakes his head and starts taking off his trunks.

"Yay, we get to see the shrimp," you clap.

He throws his trunks outside the tub and holds his dick in his hands.

"See? Not small," he says proudly. You lean forward and and replace his hand with yours.

"Yeah, that was a set up," you smile. You slowly start moving your hand up and down his dick.

"Y/n, what're you doing," his voice comes out shaky.

You ignore him and bite your lip watching yourself jerk him off.

"God, fuck," he throws his head back against the wall.

The water starts splashing outside the tub. You sit on yours knees feeling your thighs expand.

"Y/n," he moans under his breath. He puts his hand on your thigh and grips it tight.

You lean down taking a deep breath before wrapping your lips around his dick. You hear his muffled groans through the water.

His hand moves up and down your thigh scratching it. You bob your head up and down his dick. He groans buckling his hips thrusting his dick all the way into your mouth. You feel his dick going down your throat.

"Y/n, I-I," he struggles to form sentences as you deep throat his dick. "I-I'm gonna cum in your mouth."

He grips the back of your neck shoving his cock deep in your throat. You taste his cum as it slides down. You lift your head from the water and try to catch your breath. Tsuki's grip on your thigh starts to hurt as he recovers from his orgasm.

"I want you to fuck me," you let out a sentence full of breath. He opens his eyes and looks at you trying to figure if you're serious.

"Say it again," he moves his hands to your waist and pulls you onto his lap.

"Please, fuck me," you whine. He positions his dick in front of your entrance.

"I'm not gonna hold back," he warns you.

"I wouldn't expect you to," you leave a kiss on his neck. He slams you down ontop of his dick not even giving you a second to adjust.

"Oh my god, I love your pussy," he growls lowly.

"Tsuki, it hurts," you moan.

"Shut up and so take it," he pulls out and slams into your pussy again.

"Tsuki, harder," you sink your teeth into his collarbone losing yourself in the pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> @trippycxm on wattpad


End file.
